The Call
by PatronizedSolidier001
Summary: A mysterious letter sent by Hikari s father leads her, Agent Six, Dr. Holiday and the Salazar brothers to find him in a search across the globe. The group faces a variety of obstacles and encounters some old enemies. Has Caesar/Hikari and Agent Six/Dr. Holiday fluffiness as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1: The Note from Nowhere

**The Call**

**Chapter 1: The Note from Nowhere**

It was a normal morning at Providence HQ. The hallways were silent except for the sound of agents and researchers getting ready for the day in their quarters. The sun was rising from the horizon. In a room at the end of the hall, the resident is still asleep due to exhaustion of work. A small figure curled up in the bed sheets was snoring quietly. Despite the rays of sunlight hitting her, she stayed still.

A falcon flew across the dry landscape towards Providence. The falcon had a cylinder shaped container on its back. It gracefully glides and rested on an open window. It saw the figure and managed to identify it. The falcon flew into the room and landed on the bed on the figure. It started pecking the figure`s in attempt to wake it up.

After a while, the figure sprang from the bed and pulled out a dagger from under the pillow. The falcon flew up. It was a teenage girl. She wore a white keikogi, white shorts and neon green translucent leggings. "I`ll give you three seconds to come out or else!" She shouted at the empty room. Her eyes darted around the room. She lowered her defenses, seeing that no one else is in the room.

The girl let out a sigh. "I could`ve sworn there was something." She said and pouted. The falcon sat on the girl`s head. It flew off her head and landed on the sheets. It squawked to get her attention. "Oh, you were the one pecking me." She said and smiled. The falcon flew to her shoulder and showed her the cylinder container on its back. The girl sat back on the back and opened the container.

There was a note rolled up in the container. 'What`s this?' The girl took out the note and started reading it.

_To my dearest daughter, _

_How`re you doing, kid. I really missed you ever since I left. I bet you`re really big now. Well, it has been 12 years since I last saw. Okay, back to the note._

_The reason I sent you this is because an old friend of mine, the third-rate lab hack, managed to track me down. I need you to meet me at this location so I could give you the very thing he is after. Hikari, my life and probably the life of everyone on this planet depends on how fast you get here. I`ll be waiting at the huge oak tree in the middle of the cemetery. I almost forgot. Bring your uncle along too. Uncle Six. Not Uncle Toni. The map to the location is at the back of the note. That`s all I have to say._

_From your father,_

_Fernendez Primus._

She finished reading it and turned to the falcon. "Thank you, my little friend." She said and rubbed the falcons head. The falcon squawked and flew away through the window leaving her alone in the room, contemplating about the note.


	2. Chapter 2: Asking Permission

**The Call**

**Chapter 2: Asking Permission**

The girl sprinted across the hallway, now sporting on her daily attire of a aquamarine short-sleeved jacket with long light blue sleeves over a white short-sleeved t-shirt, knee-high boots under cream-ish brown trousers and her family crest trying her best avoiding the other agents walking nearby. A little cub-like animal was on her head hanging on to dear life so it wouldn`t fall off. "Hikari, please slow down." The animal said to the girl, Hikari who probably didn`t hear it's plead.

At a corner, two agents were walking side by side thus blocking her way. Noticing this, she jumped and briefly walked on the wall then landed back on the ground sprinting again. "I think I`m gonna hurl." It said briefly turning green. "Sorry, Buster but, I need to tell uncle. Didn`t you read the letter?" Hikari apologized to the animal, Buster. "I can`t read, remember?" Buster grumbled at its owner. "Right. I forgot." She said and smiled nervously.

"Hikari, look out!" Buster yelled at her. "Huh?" She looked at her furry friend instead of looking in front of her. Hikari crashed into something. Papers were all over the place, Buster got knocked off her head and she didn`t fall down. The teen slowly opened her eyes as she felt strong arms holding her small frame. Her eyes widen at the sight of her savior. It was none other than César Salazar, her good friend`s, Rex, older brother and one of Providence`s researcher. Cesar noticed the current situation they were in. He was holding her in more like a tango position. He blushed. Buster sat there observing them, noticing something on his owner`s face. Something he haven`t seen in a while. A delicate and faint blush.

The scientist didn`t remove his gaze from the young teen`s and she didn`t move from his. Suddenly, Hikari`s expression turned from soft to harsh. She scoffed and pushed him away. Cesar watched, still baffled and slightly disappointed, as she continued her dash through the hallway. Buster was left there. He watched as Cesar picked up the papers, full of his unfinished research on a chemical that would get rid of dust, scattered on the floor. The scientists face was gloomy like always. Buster took the decision to go after Hikari instead.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dr. Holiday and Agent Six were in the cafeteria, discussing about the new headquarters that`s going to be built. The two sat across from each other. "I think it's a big waste of time for Providence to build a new headquarters. We`re not in need any more since Rex established a worldwide cure." Agent Six stated as he took a sip from his coffee. "Just because E. V.O.s are gone, that doesn`t mean they`re gone for good. May I remind you that nanites are still here inside us." Dr. Holiday said to the stoic agent.

Six sighed since he didn`t know how to respond to her. Things went silent between them. "Buenos días, tío." Hikari greeted her adoptive uncle, who was a bit shocked by her sudden appearance. "Good morning." He greeted in his normal tone. The girl turned to Dr. Holiday and greeted with a smile and nodded slightly. "What do you have over there, Hikari?" Dr. Holiday asked when she saw Hikari digging through her jacket and trousers pocket. "This." The teen showed the letter she received from her father. Six took it and started reading.

After a few minutes of trying to understand his younger brother-in-law`s messy scientist handwriting, he finally finished. "How did you even get this?" He asked his niece. "Dad`s falcon sent it. Well, I think it was dad`s." Hikari answered and started to wonder off. "You got a letter from your dad who sent it to you using a stupid, mindless bird?" Said another teenager, a bit older than her. "So?" She threw him a don`t-know-don`t-care look. "Touché." The teen replied and took a bite from his toast.

"So, is it dad or isn`t it?" Hikari asked Six. "Judging from the sloppy handwriting and scribbles, I`d say, yes." He replied to her. "Are we going to help him?" She asked her uncle again. He didn`t answer.

* * *

"No!" Boomed a pasty, white man on a huge screen in the briefing room. "White, please let me go help him." Hikari pleaded to him. "I am not going to let my one of my top agents go on a wild goose chase. Besides, I got a message from the military base he was staying saying that he passed away two weeks ago." White Knight stood firm on his decision. The fell into silence you could practically hear Hikari`s sweat drop. "P-passed away?" Her eyes started to get misty. "No! My father is not dead. He`s still alive and I know it." Hikari ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Everyone stared at the door she ran out, feeling sorry for her."


	3. Chapter 3: Slipping Away

**The Call**

**Chapter 3: Slipping Away**

A teenage boy wearing a red-orange jacket, a white-blue t-shirt and a pair of black pants with dark blue geometrical patterns walked through the quiet hanger, filled with Providence transportations minus The Keep. He stopped at a jump jet. It`s open. The teen climbed up the ladder and looked at the pilot`s seat.

It was Hikari. She was sitting in the pilot`s seat with her knees up to her chin. He looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks glistened as tears rolled down to her chin. "Hikari, are you okay?" He asked her. "Leave me alone, Rex." She said to the boy, Rex, her voice slightly choked. Rex looked at her. He felt really sad that he had to see his friend like this. He wanted to help but what can he do. If he helped her sneak out, Providence will be able to track down his biometrics. The teen climbed into the pilot`s seat since its almost big enough for two.

Hikari felt her chin being lifted. She opened her hazel eyes to meet with sad auburn eyes. "Look, I know that you`re in denial about your dad but I`m sure that the letter you got was a complete fluke." Rex said to her, trying to cheer her up. "That`s your lousy attempt to cheer me up?" Hikari said to him in slight disappointment. The teen sighed and stood up. He took one last look at his friend as he climbed down the ladder.

After Rex left, Hikari stood up and wiped her face with her jacket sleeves. She looked at the letter again. Her face which was just now filled with angst now filled with determination. The teen ran back to her room. The first thing she saw was Buster and the falcon from this morning. Hikari grabbed her backpack and started shoving some clothes and books into it. "What are you doing?" Buster asked. "What does it look like I`m doing? I`m going to find my dad." She answered and walked towards the desk filled with books, gadgets and maps. She took four books, five maps, a few of her gadgets and her journal and stuffed it into the backpack. Next, she walked to an empty wall and placed her hand on it. The wall turned to reveal a whole room of weapons. The teen walked in and chose her weapons, four guns, a rifle, a flare gun, ten daggers, a bow and a bag of arrows and a strap of ammunition.

Hikari slung the backpack, rifle, bow and arrow over her shoulders, placed two guns in her side trousers pockets, one in her jacket and the other one in her boot and placed the ammunition strap on her hip with the ten daggers strapped along with the ammunition. As for the flare gun, she kept it in her backpack. The teen turned to the two animals. Understanding her expression, Buster and the falcon climbed on her shoulders. "Hikari, are you sure about this? What if Rex was right and there`s nothing out there?" The animal sounded. The teen shot it a nasty look. He shrunken and kept quiet.

* * *

Hikari managed to slip by a few guards and made it to the hanger. She looked both sides before running across the room to her vehicle. Before she could even get on it, she heard someone. "Not one move!"


End file.
